Future X
by dragonsfire295
Summary: The next chapter in the x-men saga
1. The Beginning

Someone knocks on a door.

"Hello what are you doing here? Don't you know it's dangerous here kid?" Said the man who opened the door. "We keep very dangerous creatures here."

"I'm the person who called and asked if I could have a tour of this place." The person said.

"Oh I'm sorry Mr. Smith I didn't expect you to be barely a teenager when you asked but a deal is a deal so come on in." The man said. "So you said your name was David Smith right?"

"Yes that's right." Dave said.

"I'm Officer Bryant and welcome to the Mutant Response Division containment facility. Why did you want to come here anyway?" Bryant asked.

"I have a report and I wanted to do it on mutants so I thought this would be the best place to find some information on mutants." Dave answered

"Well you definitely came to the right place we hold many dangerous mutants here. Let's go to the cells downstairs where we have the mutants here like Cannonball. When we went to get him he tried using his powers to get away so we electrocuted him to stop him and catch him." Bryant told him.

"Okay let me write that down." Dave said and wrote some stuff in his notebook. "Okay continue."

"Now right here we have one we caught earlier this week Wolfsbane." He told Dave.

(I knew it) Dave thought. "So this is that one that turns into the wolf that I saw on T.V. is that right?" Dave asked while writing in his notebook

"That's right and boy are we glad we caught her." Bryant said.

"Is it okay if I ask what that button does?" Dave asked.

"You don't want to press that it will release all these monsters and put everyone in danger." Bryant answered.

"Okay got it." Dave said

"Now let's continue our tour." Bryant told him.

"No I got enough info." Dave said. "But can you tell me where the bathroom is?"

"Sure it's down the hall and to the left you can't miss it." Bryant said. "I'll wait here til you're done and take you back."

"No I remember the way and I don't want to be a bother." Dave told him.

"Okay just be careful." Bryant warned.

"Got it." Dave answered and went down around the corner. (Okay just wait til he's out of the corridor and then I'll act) And he waited for Bryant to leave. (Okay now) Then he went and pressed the button that opened all the cells and the alarms went off.

Meanwhile in the control room. "Someone is freeing the mutants!" One of the officers yelled.

"I shouldn't have left that kid down there alone." Bryant said. "Everyone get down there we'll have to get them back in by force."

Back in the prison level "Dave what are you doing here it's to dangerous." Wolfsbane said.

"I came to rescue you Mrs. Sinclair." Dave answered.

"Hey mutant scum get back in those cells or we'll make you." One of the officers yelled.

"And Smith I got a special cell just for you." Bryant said.

"I wont let you keep innocent people here." Dave yelled.

"They aren't people they're mutants." Bryant argued. "And since you freed them you're going down." And fired a stun gun at Dave.

"Dave watch out!" Mrs. Sinclair said jumping in front of Dave.

"No!" Dave cried.

"You got lucky that she jumped in front of you but you won't be so lucky next time." An MRD officer smirked.

"She's my friend!" Dave screamed and a small glowing ball appeared in his hand. "Does this mean what I think it means?"

"He's a mutant too don't hold back." Bryant shouted.

"No you don't!" Dave yelled throwing the ball at them which exploded knocking them out of the way. "Can someone help me get her out?"

"Don't worry I got it." Cannonball said. "Just follow me and you'll be fine."

"Got it." Dave said and ran behind Cannonball. "Thanks for helping me."

"I should be the one thanking you if it wasn't for you I'd still be in there counting how long I've been in there." Cannonball told him. "And don't worry she'll be fine she's taken harder hits than that."

"How do you know that?" Dave asked.

"We both went to Xaviers Institute for gifted youngsters." He answered.

"My mom told me about that place." Dave said.

"Let me guess you're Tabitha Smith's kid right?" Cannonball asked.

"Yeah that's right." Dave answered. "How'd you know that?"

"You have her blonde hair and can create explosives like she can." Cannonball explained. "Well I should probably take you home you lead the way."

About a half-hour later. "Mom I'm home." Dave said unlocking the door.

"David Francis Smith what do you mean leaving for a few hours without letting me know and asking for my permission." Mrs. Smith said bit she seemed relieved.

"Tabitha it's me Sam Guthrie your son helped save us from a Mardie containment center." Cannonball said.

"Sam it's been so long you look hurt and what happened to Rahne?" Tabitha asked.

"I'm okay it's just a small cut and Rahne protected your son from a mardie with a stun gun. Give her a good nights sleep and she'll be as good as new and I'm glad your son's powers kicked in when they did when I saw him use it I knew he was your kid when he made an explosive like the kind you make." Sam told her. "I'd say we should send him to Xaviers to train him."

"You're right Sam but let's give him a few days so he can get ready." Tabitha sighed.

"It'll be okay Tabitha they'll take care of him." Sam told her.

"Well it'll let him spend more time with Rahne's daughter Jessi." She said.

"Wait Jessi's going too?" Dave asked.

"Yes the only reason she didn't go was because she didn't want to be away from you." Rahne said waking up. "Tabitha I'm sorry that he nearly got hurt trying to save us. I think I should go home ow."

"Rahne let me help you get home." Tabitha said. "You're to hurt to go by yourself."

"Thanks Tabitha and thanks Dave." Rahne said before she left.

"Well I better be getting home too. Take care everyone and once again thanks kid." Sam said then left.

(Well I guess this won't be that bad.) Dave thought than went up to bed.


	2. The First Day

The next day. Dave was sitting on a chair in his backyard when a dog walked up to him. "Hey Jessi." Dave said.

The dog turned into a girl roughly the same age as Dave. "You always seem to know when it's me." She said. "So you ready to go to that institute?"

"Yeah I guess so." Dave answered. "But what will it be like? We'll be around alot of people we don't even know."

"Well I guess we'll find out when we get there." Jessi said.

"Well if I'm going I'm glad you're going too." Dave sighed.

"Yeah well lets get ready to go." Jessi decided.

A few days later. "Hey mom who's that standing in the doorway?" Dave asked.

"That's Professor Richard Xavier." Tabitha answered.

"So he's the one who taught you to control your powers." Jessi said confused. "He looks about the same age as you."

"No this is his son." Rahne told her.

"Hey Richard thanks for not refusing when I called and asked if you would help them." Tabitha said.

"No thanks necessary my father would do the same thing if he was still here today." Xavier sighed. "Let me show them around okay?"

"Okay and Jessi don't cause any trouble." Rahne said.

"Same with you Dave." Tabitha agreed.

"Yes mom." Dave and Jessi said simultaneously.

"Okay first of all this is the dinning room you'll have to get your own food here." Xavier said. "And now this is the danger room where you'll do your training to learn to control your powers."

After the tour. (So this is my room) Dave thought. "Oh I'm Dave." He said extending his hand.

"Yeah just stay away from my bed it's the one with the cds on it." The first guy said.

"Don't mind Draco he's always in a bad mood. I'm Bill Cassidy but some call me Sonic." He said shaking Dave's hand. "Well if you need anything don't mind asking some of the people here but I'd avoid messing with Draco when he goes fully dragon it isn't pretty."

"So that's why those wings and scales are there?" Dave asked.

"Yeah and don't try touching the wings just so you'll stay safe from his anger you don't want to know what happened to the last guy who touched his wing." Bill warned.

"Got it." Dave said.

Now with Jessi. "Hey excuse me can you show me where this room is." She asked one of the students.

"Sure that's my room just follow me I'm Lyra by the way Lyra Pryde." She answered

"I'm Jessi can you tell me what it's like here at the institute?" Jessi said.

"Sure Professor Xavier teaches us to control our powers here and we sometimes use them to have fun out in the courtyard." Lyra told her. "So what's your power?"

"Oh I can transform into animals." She answered. "What about you?"

"Well my power is..." Lyra started.

"Lyra heads up." One of the other students called when a ball was heading towards her.

The ball just passed right through her. "Thanks Ryan. Well that's my power I can phase through stuff." She said. "Some of my friends call me Ghost because of that."

"Wow." Jessi said. "I should probably call Dave to make sure no one tried to kill him yet." She pulled out her cell and called Dave.

"Hey Jessi." Dave answered. "What's up?"

"Nothing just called to make sure you weren't dead yet." Jessi said.

"Aw come on Jess why would someone want to kill me?" Dave said smugly.

"Remember the Wendy's incident." Jessi asked.

"Come on that just happened because I forgot to put onions on a burger and the guy had anger issues." Dave argued.

"Just don't say or do anything stupid that'll get you killed." Jessi said.

"Don't worry I won't." Dave sighed. "Bye Jess."

"Bye Dave." She replied and hung up.

"So Bill anything interesting ever happen here?" Dave asked.

"All depends on your view of interesting." Bill laughed. "But don't worry we're just here training right now we'll see action soon enough."

"Okay than." Dave said disappointed.

Meanwhile outside the institute. "I think it's time to pay my nephew a visit." Someone said before ramming a hole through the wall."

"What's going on?" Dave cried.

"No it's Juggernaut!" Bill said. "We have to keep him from destroying the school."

"I got it." Dave said and threw an explosive at him. "Got him."

"That tickled a bit." Juggernaut laughed after the smoke cleared. Right than Xavier walked in.

"Juggernaut what are you doing here?" He asked.

"Don't you mean Uncle Cain?" Juggernaut laughed.

"I'll stop him Professor." Bill said then unleashed a sonic yell knocking Juggernaut back.

"What's going on?" Jessi asked.

"Jessi get out of here it's to dangerous!" Dave cried.

"You're going to pay for that." Juggernaut said furiously.

"No you don't." Jessi said turning into a panther and attacked Juggernaut.

"Remove the helmet!" Xavier called.

"Will do Prof." Lyra called and ran towards Juggernaut phasing through his attacks and removed the helmet.

"Okay now I'll try to get him." Begins attacking his mind knocking him out.

"Is he okay." Dave asked.

"He'll be okay but we need to get him out of here." Grabs cell phone and calls someone. "Kurt can you come here and teleport my uncle to a containment center?"

Kurt teleports in. "Of course I can Rich."

"Thank you Kurt hopefully we won't have to deal with him for a while." Xavier sighed. "Good job taking him down I'll make you guys a team and the leader will be Draco because he has the most experience with us."

(Great I have to work with a guy that doesn't like me this will be great) Dave thought.

"Dave I think you should have a codename here we'll call you Boom and you Jessi will be Shifter." Bill said.

"That sounds pretty cool." Jessi said.

"Well we should be getting to bed it's getting late. Goodnight everyone." Lyra said.

"Goodnight." Everyone else said.

(First day here was pretty exciting) Dave thought.

(I wonder what tomorrow will be like) Jessi thought.


End file.
